ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrath of the Underking
Prepare..to get fucked. Elements *Black Sepulcher is accessed through a gate within a giant ass landed-on-skyscraper spaceship factory on Planet X89 (given to abandoned planet), in massive city of Qui'loto, which was in complete ruins weeks earlier **People of Qui'loto (like Whis) are oblivious to this fact **Factory is emptied *Giant ass robot thought to be Underking - plot twist (NOT Underking) *Planet Horoh is within Etetin Galaxy, home to race of tall mystical toad people *Underking = smashes into planets with giant ass fist from space, causing massive NYC-sized crater *The Cauldron of Mist spreads black magic through the universe to allow VS to bind it to their will. *The Antiforce is the ward of power that translates the lexicon, but can only be attained by going back in time to 1,800 BA and fighting the Beasts of Burden, who protect the Keys within their hearts to unlock the AF. Antiforce can be summoned/used by NLC to protect against UK, but difficult and drains energy. *The lexicon brings energy to the Antiforce to be translated, which works with the Cauldron of Mist, which spreads black magic across the universe and allows them to bind it to their will. The Antiforce is locked with 5 keys however, which are protected by the Beasts of Burden, in the Sepulcher in 1800 BA. Order of Events (9/10/03) * Large indestructible inaccessible pyramid temple appears in Earth desert, same as many other planets - power felt strongly like radiation to NLC, people feel sick ** Power is Energy of the Mist, seems to sap stamina - all planet lifeforce + energy goes to Black Sepulcher for UK revival * Earth Admiral Ezra Lorn contacted by Yzyntul Oi, a scholar and chief magistrate from Planet Horoh, urgently requesting NLC attention there immediately * NLC goes to Nokai and picks up Gaven * Oi tells NLC he suspects the random temples were once Vulture School chapters. Order Blackblood, last surviving, revived chapters and are sucking the lifeforce out of the planets they are on, to revive ancient King Ot'enmet (the 'Underking'). He could now be a cyborg, powered by a lexicon. Fears 'the Beckoning' (takeover) is coming.. * The NLC follow him to a planet not far away, hidden behind a giant moon, known as Planet X89. Shows them Qui'loto and the Black Sepulcher (not named yet). * NLC investigate the massive black ship (factories/emptiness/energy), Oi goes home and wants NLC to communicate holographically - faces massive robot -> tells Oi, assumes it was Underking. NLC finds lexicon. * On Horoh, a hologram message tells NLC to go to Earth to East City. Oi, now on Earth within a former lab, has now gathered his research group, elite 'mages of all kinds'. President Rune knows he is there. NLC meets him on Earth, lexicon in hand. ** Needs one of them (Kazion/Gaven/Zion) to go to Planet Namek (Village Dun'kai) to pick up 'Halorus Magnus' book of magic (armored men in library), and capture a photo of the pyramid temple located on Namek and on 3 other planets (Nerk, Shi'Duff, Nokai) using a page with a magical eye image in the book, and send them to Oi. Others stay and help research (Kyrie/Azazel) with Oi. * On Nokai, NLC gets help from the Yogi. Gaven snaps photo of the temple. Strange mercenaries show up, trying to get the Halorus Magnus. Fight NLC + tons of other monks. Pyramid energy makes insides of anyone burn, barriers are put up by mages. Nalece and Seika join fight. Defeat mercenaries--book was stolen. * Suspected book was taken to the Lair of the Black Serpent King, Merkel Lars. (9/11/03) * Merkel Lars uses Halorus Magnus to siphen power to himself, which breaks his promise with Order Blackblood, who attempt to kill him but he destroys them effortlessly. * NLC uses book to destroy Serpent King by melting him with book power "power of reading". * Oi found the first robot lexicon works with Cauldron of Mist, drawn through a timelock to past (like a trail of energy), hinting the true Underking is hidden there in 1800 BA. * -Performs spell sending NLC back to Black Sepulcher in 1800 BA. Will be stuck in past forever if they take too long. ** Defeat the Beasts of Burden, gain 5 keys, unlock the Antiforce, and transcribe the lexicon (unreadable language). ** Meanwhile, Gaven found a message on a wall: The Seven Paths of old, Lead to subtle salvation. One is three while two is five, but all are four. Six and seven are to behold. ** Torin arrived in past with own virtual-reality time machine and bypassed time locks, has yoku beans. Aids NLC. * -Oi seals way back; doublecrosses. NLC stuck in past permanently. Earth overtaken by Blackblood--Underking is released to wreck havoc. NLC + Cauldron's power now both used to power him (plan complete). ** Everyone starts experiencing chaos, going nuts to things that don't even exist. Torin uses gas masks. ** Underking destroys Oi ** Fight Underking somehow (Gaven get Super Human) ** Supernova occurs when defeated, massive sunwave * -NLC begins getting psychofucked. Piksl was illusion fueled by the inner 'good' desires of NLC, never existed. Oi never existed, was a result of the black mist. Nothing really existed. NLC got themselves into the entire situation. Torin was safe from it, helped save all of them from falling into 'conscious death'. * "Someone has to go crazy, Gaven. That's just how it must be. It's a rough game to gamble." ~ Torin * -NLC member goes insane -> "You're fucking nuts! You're nuts!" (-shaking head uncontrollably, going nuts, drool flying everywhere, hair falling out, teeth gone. skin falling off, puking-) * -Tons of planets destroyed, conquered, wrecked by NLC while in 'state of madness', working for Underking in a battle against themselves. Wake up in Black Sepulcher in Qui'loto, now destroyed. Part 2.. "Ot'enmet hungers for blood and weeps the magic of the sanctum." * Soul was stored in Cauldron of Mist * Return of the Underking (as the Harbinger of Souls) * takes form of Eternal Phoenix * Plans to use souls to create all-powerful Xyxidym, extension of the Antiforce Category:September 8 2016